


Can't Do This Alone

by Absolute_Trash37



Series: STFU ABOUT CHRISTMAS. IT'S OCTOBER [4]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Holidays, Nico is the mom friend, suffer, too protective for her own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Happy Holidays! The Runaways are doing their best to celebrate their first Christmas together on the run, just taking the opportunity to be a typical family for a day, while hoping Chase doesn't burn down the kitchen in the process.But, unfortunately, amid all the holiday festivities, Jonah's family finds the Hostel.CHRISTMAS LIGHTS IN AUGUST!? SERIOUSLY!? WHO EVEN DOES THAT!? NOW TIME FOR PEOPLE TO SUFFER A HOLIDAYFIC BECAUSE I HAD TO STARE AT SOME LADY'S INFLATABLE SANTA.  (If you hadn't guessed this is a series where I make ships suffer throughout Christmas season because omfg don't put up Christmas lights up before December please)





	Can't Do This Alone

"Okay, just a little more this way, a little more, back up a bit... perfect! Set her down there Molls," Chase instructed as the young Latina carried the giant pine tree into the foyer. With a long groan, Molly turned the tree vertically before slamming onto the stand Alex had prepared. 

"Can someone tell me why we're bothering with Christmas decorations?" Gert asked while hanging some lights along the railings.

"It's about the thought," Karolina replied, walking past Gert with a box of homemade ornaments. 

"We don't have any money for presents," Gert pointed out. 

"It's not about that, it's- you know... the spirit, being together, doing something as a group that doesn't revolve around stopping our parents," Alex declared. 

"Well if that's the case then this is a horrible idea, there are tons of other holidays we could have celebrated, I for one vote on Hanukkah, and not because I'm Jewish, the meaning and tradition is better than freaking trees and stuff."

"We've literally celebrated both every year, Gert," Molly retorted from where she was sitting. 

"And besides," Chase walked up beside her, snaking an arm around her waist. "It means you get to kiss me under the mistletoe," he smiled smugly as Gert continued to fasten the lights. 

"That is such a gross societal norm made only for guys to prey on girls who would never kiss them otherwise," Gert moved down the hall a bit.

"So you aren't going to kiss me under the mistletoe?" Chase asked, eyebrows raised as he followed her. 

"No, I'm saying I don't need a reason," Gert grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down so their lips could meet. 

"Quit the PDA," Nico scolded as she entered the Hostel from the garage, Xavin and Leslie in tow. All of them had armfuls of groceries. They disappeared into the kitchen, but not before Nico flashed Karolina a smile. 

"And if you want," Karolina called up to Gert. "We can celebrate both; we're too diverse to only celebrate one culture," Karolina used her powers to fly up and start decorating higher in the tree. 

"That's sweet, but I can do without the brisket, your Mom will already have enough on her plate."

"Hey! Nico and I will be in there too, and Molly is doing the pie," Chase defended as he pulled up the lights again. 

"Like I said," Gert replied with a sicky-sweet tone, placing a hand on the boy's cheek. "She's already going to have a lot on her plate," at that, Alex laughed as he was adding decorations. 

"Call dibs on the star," Molly yawned out on the couch. 

"Of course," Karolina smiled warmly. 

"Okay!" Nico jogged in from the kitchen. "Looking good, we have the groceries, including an extra turkey for Old Lace, Molly took care of the tree, decorations are going up, all set. Chase, did you get the breaker adjusted to take all the extra power?" The tiny Wiccan asked. 

"Sir yes sir," he earned an elbow to the side from Gert. "Aye aye, Capt'n, she can take it," Nico nodded approvingly in his direction before joining Alex and Karolina with decorations. 

"Where is Old Lace anyway?" Nico asked as she grabbed a painted pinecone. 

"Where do you think? We're safe, Leslie was with you, she's babysitting," Old Lace had grown very protective of Asher since he had been born, the at-Hostel-birth hadn't been pretty, but Asher had been incredible, and Karolina had fallen in love with her baby brother, as had all the other Runaways. 

Karolina floated down to grab more decorations. "Welcome back, by the way," the glowing girl kissed Nico quickly as she floated back up. 

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Xavin asked as they entered the foyer. 

"Well, unless you want to make dinner tonight or help with decorations, we should be good, Asher might be awake though," Nico replied, genuinely not able to think of anything at the moment. Xavin and Nico had a rough start but bonded while getting Karolina back, Xavin slowly got over the betrothed thing and became a member of the group by their own merits. 

"I will go check on him," Xavin answered with a smile. 

"Oh, you know what would be sick? If we could get the fireplace suitable enough to actually have a fire," Alex commented, and Nico looked at it as she thought of a spell. She pulled the Staff of One out of her belt.

"Rebuild fireplace," Nico demanded after she activated the staff. On-demand, the rocks and shattered brick slowly began to move and place itself back together. Nico remembered the day the strike team invaded the Hostel, the same day the fireplace was broken. Now there would be no evidence that that day ever happened. The last few bricks shimmied into place before the staff stopped glowing. 

"That was awesome, Nico!" Molly declared as she ran over with a wide grin on her face. Nico huffed a laugh, surprised something so mundane could impress the teen who had seen her do much more than put a fireplace back together. 

"Now we can really get the holidays going," Alex cheered.

"Old Lace!" Gert called. The dinosaur bounded out from Leslie's room, looking up at Gert. "Could you go find some wood for a fire? Nothing big but sticks and small trees," Old Lace gave a nod in agreement, before running out the exit. 

"I'll go get some leaves and grass to help start it," Molly was running after the dinosaur before Nico could even motion to her staff. 

"So what is for dinner tonight?" Chase asked, hand over his stomach. 

"It's not Christmas yet," Nico reminded jokingly.

"Yeah but a man still needs to eat," Chase shot back. 

"Well, protein powder was on sale so-"

"Where is it!?" Chase yelled, sprinting into the kitchen. Alex looked up to Gert questioningly as the teens all broke down into laughter. 

It was a long day, but it did end, the sun going down around nine. Karolina and Nico had stayed up late, making sure everything was okay around the Hostel before they finally got ready for bed.

"What's wrong?" Karolina asked as she entered the room, Nico was sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. 

"Nothing," Nico responded quickly, looking at the staff in her hands. "It just feels weird, we didn't celebrate Christmas last year, after Amy, I didn't think I ever would again, but look at us now, on the run and still managing to figure it out," Nico explained as Karolina sat next to her. 

"I don't think any of us expected it," Karolina reassured. "But it's nice, especially the fact that we get to celebrate our first Christmas as a couple."

Karolina moved the covers so she could lay down, tired after the hard day of work. 

"It feels wrong, you know?" Nico turned slightly so she could see Karolina from where the blonde was resting on her elbows. 

"What?"

"She isn't here, she doesn't get another Christmas, she didn't get the chance," Nico sighed, reminiscing. "I'm older than her now, you know?" 

"Oh, Nico," Karolina sat up and reached her arm out to place a comforting hand on the Wiccan's shoulder. She had remembered Nico's birthday, but the goth had insisted on forgetting it was a thing. "You deserve to be happy, and to do things, even though she can't anymore."

Nico nodded in understanding. "I know, it just, it still feels wrong," Nico leaned back into Karolina's touch, adjusting so the two could lay down comfortably. Karolina's arm went around Nico's shoulder as the shorter girl rolled onto her side and draped her arm over the alien's waist. Eventually, Karolina would roll onto her side while sleeping and Nico would be left spooning her, burrowing into the blonde comfortably. 

"Goodnight," Karolina muttered out, placing a kiss to Nico's temple as the girl sighed contently. 

"Goodnight to you too, try to get some sleep," Nico prompted, and Karolina couldn't help but chuckle at the hypocrisy. The blonde was well aware that Nico had trouble sleeping when her mind got going. 

"Says you," Karolina countered before closing her eyes, happy in Nico's embrace. 

After a few days of everyone just having fun together, ignoring the outside world, Christmas Eve arrived. 

Nico was awake, staring at the ceiling when Karolin rolled onto her front and propped herself up on her elbows. 

"Hey you," Karolina smiled happily. Nico grinned as she turned a bit to look at her girlfriend. 

"Hey, good morning," Nico replied. 

"Merry Christmas Eve," Karolina leaned down and kissed Nico, who raised her hand to caress the blonde's cheek. 

"It's not evening yet," Nico corrected with a small smile tugging at her lips. The comment earned a laugh from Karolina as she pushed herself up onto her knees. Nico pushed herself up to sit and lean against the headboard. 

"How long were you up for?" Karolina asked.

"Not long," Nico lied. It was nearing ten o'clock, and she had been up since six. 

"Hair done, full makeup, sure, not long at all," Karolina teased, leaning in and kissing Nico again. The blonde inched closer, deepening the kiss. 

"This is a nice present," Nico commented as they pulled apart for air. "But you're a day early," Karolina rolled her eyes as she threw a leg over Nico's and pulled her back into a kiss. 

Almost one in the afternoon and Gert and Chase hadn't emerged from their room yet, Alex was playing a video game, Molly and Xavin were making trips to find dry wood and leaves for the fire, and Karolina was still getting ready. Nico had gotten herself together and came downstairs to make some coffee. Leslie was the only other one around, burping Asher.

"Nico," Leslie called out as the teenager stepped out of the kitchen, a mug in hand. "Will you be able to help me tonight with prep?" Leslie asked while patting Asher on the back and taking a seat on the sofa, Nico nodded while taking a drink of her hot coffee. 

"Yeah, of course, what do we need to do?" Nico asked as she placed the mug on the table. 

"Not a lot, make sure we have everything we need to use out, make the stuffing so we can cool it overnight, maybe make the Yorkshire pudding, but only if we're feeling adventurous," Leslie explained. 

"That's it? Don't bother Miss Dean, I can handle that," Nico assured. 

"I can't ask you to do that-"

"I'm offering," Nico smiled warmly. "I'd be happy to do it. You'll be working hard enough tomorrow." Leslie smiled, appreciating the offer.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Karolina asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Well, God knows what Chase and Gert are doing upstairs, Molly and Xavin are out getting fire supplies, and Alex is nerding out in his room, all you missed was... nothing. There's some coffee by the way," Karolina leaned down and kissed Nico quickly. 

"Thanks," the blonde left to the kitchen as Asher burped, getting some spit-up on the rag over Leslie's shoulder. 

"Finally," Leslie and Nico commented at the same time. 

"Can you hold him?" Nico held her arms out in acceptance, taking the blue-eyed baby happily. He flashed a big and toothless smile at Nico as she cradled him. At first, she had been terrified to hold him, scared she would hurt him or ruin him somehow, but the second Karolina gave her the puppy dog eyes, Nico broke and accepted to take him, and she had fallen in love instantly. 

Karolina entered the room with a mug in hand and wished she had a camera to capture the moment between two such sweet people. 

Karolina took a seat next to Nico, peeking over her shoulder to send her own overly shocked smile at the baby. 

"We're back!" Molly called out as she and Xavin entered through the entrance. Molly was packing the timber, Xavin following with a lot of greens. The young Latina threw the wood in the fireplace, breaking some of the longer sticks so they would fit. Xavin followed by putting the leaves in on top of the fire supplies.

"There's some hot chocolate mix in the pantry! Boiled water in the kettle!" Nico called out as Molly walked to the kitchen. 

"I'm fifteen; I can drink coffee too!" Molly replied exasperatedly. 

"No, you can't!" Nico yelled back. 

"Boiled water, you said?" Xavin asked. Nico nodded as she took a drink from her mug. Xavin had detested each form of coffee they tried, but utterly adored tea, especially orange pekoe, so Nico made sure that if she made coffee, she put the kettle on too. 

Karolina smiled and pulled Nico in close after seeing Xavin's expression. She was happy that she always got to tease Nico about how kind the Wiccan was. 

"Shut up," Nico teased as Karolina placed a peck on Nico's cheek. 

"Sweetie pie," Karolina teased, earning a roll of Nico's dark eyes. 

Leslie returned, no rag and a clean shirt. "Thank you for holding him for me," Leslie declared happily, taking Asher from Nico gently. 

Molly walked out of the dining room with a mug in her hand. 

"Ah ah ah," Karolina scolded. "Come here," she waved her finger in a beckoning motion, and Molly handed the cup to Karolina, who took a small sip. 

"You're lucky," Nico warned after Karolina gave the nod of approval.

"How do you know I didn't put any in, I might have put just enough so you can't taste it," Molly pointed out. 

"You better not have!" Nico called while the young girl jogged up the stairs to her room. 

"Be back soon!" Molly announced before her door closed. Momentarily after Molly disappeared, Gert and Chase emerged from their room, Old Lace following. Gert's hair was slightly tousled, and Leslie had left the room, so Nico didn't worry about filtering her comment. 

"Looks like you two don't need mistletoe after all," Nico laughed. Gert gave the teen a glare that could kill, while Chase yawned from behind her. 

"Blender clean?" He asked as he approached the dining room. 

"With no thanks to you," Nico replied. "Wash your dishes, Chase, not that hard!"

"Yes, it is!" He drawled out, disappearing from view as Xavin sat at the dining table. 

"Xavin, you know you don't have to sit in there every time you drink your tea, right?" Karolina asked again, despite it being a topic they had covered multiple times. 

"It is a dining room," Xavin declared, "It is for people to eat and drink, I am drinking tea, I will sit at the dining table." 

Nico rolled her eyes endearedly. 

"They're so weird," Nico whispered to Karolina. "But it's awesome." 

After a few hours, Alex emerged from his room, breathing deeply. 

"I beat the game," he declared calmly, barely keeping a lid on. 

"Go ahead, geek out," Chase approved. The second he got the go-ahead from one person, Alex started rambling, and Nico could hear him from the kitchen. She laughed as he explained the boss level that took him two hours to figure out.

"Thought you were the smart one," Molly teased, legs crossed with Old Lace's head in her lap. 

"Okay, it's not funny, some people never finish that level, and the game has been out for twenty years, I did it in two hours, I am the smart one."

"Then why'd you waste most of your Christmas Eve playing it, huh?" Chase asked, patting a baffled Alex on the back before entering the garage. 

"Fire time," He said, holding a barbeque lighter they had grabbed at the dollar tree. 

"But it isn't-" Alex looked up at the fading daylight. "Shit.... how long did you guys let me stay in there for?" He asked. 

"When Alex is on a roll, you don't mess with him," Karolina teased, and he huffed out a laugh as he sat down. Once Chase got an adequate fire going, he turned off the lights in the foyer, leaving nothing but the dining room, the kitchen, the fire and the Christmas lights to illuminate the room. It gave it a peaceful and homey feel to it. 

"We did good," he admired the room and the lights. 

"Better than anything at home," Alex agreed as everyone admired the Christmas decor. 

"Would hot chocolate make it even better?" Nico asked as she appeared with a tray filled by mugs, a can of whipped cream, and a bowl filled with mini marshmallows. 

"Yes!" Molly cheered as Nico set the tray down in the middle of the couches and chairs. 

"Whip?" Nico asked with her head turned to Karolina, the blonde nodded and Nico got their mugs prepared.

"Thank you," Karolina greeted as Nico handed her her mug. 

Xavin prepared their drink and walked towards the dining table as Chase cut off the lights in the kitchen and dining room.

"Hey, Xavin, part of Christmas is gift-giving. For our presents, please drink your hot chocolate out here with the rest of us, instead of sitting in the dark," Nico pleaded. After a moment, Xavin took a seat in one of the chairs awkwardly before Alex slipped Gert a five-dollar-bill. 

"See, Xavin, this must be a bit better than sitting alone at the table," Karolina prompted. Xavin nodded slightly, realizing they just had to sit normally while being thoughtful of the liquid in their hands.

"I suppose it is... nice." Xavin took a sip from their mug, pulling away with a whipped cream moustache. They looked around quizzically when Molly laughed. 

"Wipe your upper lip, dude," Nico made the motion with her own thumb to demonstrate. Xavin followed their instructions and laughed when they saw the build-up of whipped cream. 

"This is quite fun, I do see the point of holidays," Xavin declared with a smile. 

"Knew you'd see it our way," Leslie replied as she returned from putting Asher to bed. The older woman got her hot chocolate before sitting down. 

"Guys, we never put the star on top of the tree!" Molly exclaimed as she pulled the ornament out of the ornament box.

"It totally slipped my mind," Karolina admitted. "We can still do it now, can't we?" Molly nodded, and Karolina began to glow so she could grab Molly and fly to the top of the tree. Molly shoved the ornament on, and Karolina flew her down. 

"And the tree is complete," Nico applauded as Molly and Karolina landed. 

"That was awesome," Molly laughed as she went back to where she was sitting. Old Lace looked up curiously before returning her head to the teen's lap. 

They started to tell stories of previous years, their gifts or events that took place.

"Gert, remember when Dale and Stacy made that thing to gallop in the attic, so we thought Santa was landing. And the hologram?" Molly recalled happily. 

"Yeah, they kept that going hard, they did everything so we'd believe it, and we were Jewish." Gert plucked out a marshmallow as she reminisced. 

"Our parents never really bothered with the Santa thing, my mom thought it was stupid," Nico chuckled. "Always told us not to tell anyone, though." 

"Of course she would," Leslie huffed out before remembering Tina was still Nico's mother. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I found out because my dad was yelling at my mom because he had spent a lot of money on one of my gifts and thought it was bullshit he had to give credit to someone else," Chase admitted. "I always hyped up my reactions so he wouldn't get mad." Chase looked down into his mug as the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. "Is it weird that I'd take the abusive shit over Jonah possessing him?" Chase looked around the group. "Like, he's still my dad, y'know?"

Gert leaned into him. "Either way, we'll get them back," Nico assured. "All of them," she looked to Gert too. They had found out Victor wasn't the only one who had been taken over while they were saving Karolina and Chase. 

"No matter how we feel about our parents," Alex piped up, "We had it pretty good compared to some other people, even now, we could afford to buy a Christmas meal, we have room to put up a tree, and we have each other, that's what matters." 

"Preach," Chase raised his mug, Molly and Karolina followed, then Gert and Alex, Leslie smiled and did it, Xavin following suit. Nico smiled as she looked around the group. 

"To each other," Nico declared as she raised her mug, they all raised them slightly before taking a drink.

"And incredible hot cocoa," Molly looked up happily to Nico. 

"Thanks, Nico, it is awesome," Karolina agreed before the rest of the group thanked her. The praise made Nico uncomfortable, but Karolina knew she deserved it.

"Guys," Alex looked at his watch. "Merry Christmas." He turned his wrist so everyone could see that it was ten past twelve.

"Merry Christmas," the group replied in unison.

Leslie went to bed shortly after, while the others stayed up until long after the fire was out.

"We should probably get to bed," Nico directed to Chase. "We have to be in the kitchen pretty early tomorrow," the boy nodded before he took Gert's hand and they headed upstairs. 

"You too, Molls, bedtime," Alex pointed out as he stood and stretched. 

"But-"

"Nope, no buts, go," Nico agreed as Karolina got up. 

Molly left with a huff as Alex said goodnight and went to his own room. Nico collected as many cups as she could while Karolina yawned. 

"You go ahead, I'm just going to tidy up," Nico looked over her shoulder while bending over to grab Molly's cup. 

"Want a hand?" Karolina asked, and Nico shook her head as she stood straight. 

"I'm okay, see you in a little bit," Karolina leaned down and kissed Nico. The blonde flashed the shorter girl a smile before walking up the stairs. 

Nico looked down to the still sleeping dinosaur. Her tail was outstretched over the path between a chair and the loveseat. 

"Tail," Nico pointed out, earning a huff from Old Lace. The Wiccan tilted her head to the side and looked at the dinosaur in disbelief. In response, Old Lace's eye opened slightly, and upon seeing Nico's face, pulled her tail around herself. "Good girl," Nico praised as she walked towards the dining room.

Nico used her elbow to switch on the lights in the dining room and the kitchen before she set the dishes on the counter. She got the water running and added a little bit of soap so she could let the sink fill while she got the rest of the dishes. 

"Oh, Leslie, hi," Nico greeted as she saw the woman picking up the last two cups. 

"Asher woke me up," the woman admitted as Nico picked up the empty bowl and the whipped cream can off of the tray. "Whoever came up with the phrase ''sleeping like a baby'' obviously never had children." 

"Fair enough," Nico laughed as she got to the kitchen. 

"I'll dry," Leslie prompted as Nico turned off the water. 

"Oh, you don't have to do that-"

"Stop being such a martyr and hand me the drying rag," the older woman held out her hand and Nico obliged. 

"I'm glad Karolina is with someone who strives to take care of others," Leslie admitted while drying a knife Nico had used for the stuffing. "It also concerns me to no end." 

"Ms. Dean, I..." Nico stopped washing a mug as she looked over to Leslie. "I love your daughter, more than anything. I've lost people I cared about before and... I will never let anything happen to her." Nico rinsed the mug and placed it in the drying rack. 

"But what about something happening to you?" Leslie prompted. 

"I don't know, I don't, but I want to be around, I want to be there for Karolina, for a long time," Nico took a shaky breath as she placed another mug in the drying rack. 

"When I realized you two were together, I thought I should give you a shovel talk, and I also realized it wasn't my place, not for Karolina... not anymore," Leslie explained. "I know you'll take care of her; you're a leader, a protector, you and your mother have that in common."

"I'm not her," Nico answered lowly as Leslie placed another mug in the cabinet. 

"No, but you're strong, you protect your family, and you shut yourself off to make sure people don't know how deeply you care. So please, while you're saving everyone else, don't forget to save yourself," Leslie dried the last mug as Nico drained the sink. 

"Goodnight, Nico." 

"Goodnight, Ms. Dean."

"You can still call me Leslie, by the way," the woman disappeared around the corner as Nico let out a long sigh. She turned off the lights and made her way upstairs.

She was getting ready for bed when she noticed a dim glow around the room. 

"Hey," Nico turned to see Karolina's glowing hand. 

"Hi, I tried to wait up for you. I guess I dozed off."

"That's okay. Thanks for the light, though." Nico slipped on a shirt before crawling into bed next to Karolina. 

"I love you, more than anything ever, you know that, right?" Karolina smiled at Nico's unexpected profession of love. 

"I do," Karolina declared, her hand resting against Nico's cheek. "And I love you so much I can barely keep it all in."

"Then don't," Nico prompted, and Karolina lit up like a lightbulb, only ten times prettier. Still glowing, Karolina moved into Nico as they wrapped their arms around each other. Nico basked in the warmth that Karolina always provided her, but the light made it a little extra special.

Nico woke up at nine. It had been years since she slept a whole night through, even if that night had started at one in the morning, and it was thanks to the still glowing girl beside her.

"Good morning," she heard muttered out from beside her. 

"Good morning," Nico replied as she began to get ready. 

"Sleep well?" Karolina drawled, more than half asleep. 

"Better than ever, thank you," Nico declared as she threw on her grey shall. 

"little box on dresser, blue ribbon," Karolina muttered out before completely falling back asleep. Nico sighed, well aware that they had agreed not to get each other gifts, but she had gotten Karolina something too. 

Nico opened the box to reveal a black double-faced axe on a silver chain. It was a necklace, with a pendant of the Wiccan protection symbol. "I love it," Nico whispered to a sleeping Karolina as she clasped it around her neck. Nico finished getting ready before pulling out a white box and placing it in front of Karolina's hairbrush with a note that said ''open me''.

Nico made her way downstairs. The group was mostly in the living area already, chatting over coffee. Old Lace was using her tail as a bed for Asher and Nico wished she could take a photo of the Runaways. 

"Coffee's made," Alex prompted.

"You made coffee? Might have to pass," Nico teased as she walked past the group. 

"Haha, but no, Leslie did." Nico nearly entered the dining room before taking a deep breath and turning back towards the teens. 

"Molly, would you like a cup?" Nico asked, and the younger girl's face lit up. "It is Christmas, after all," Nico glared at the others who were about to protest. Molly stood and tried not to squeal.

"So, black isn't for everyone," Nico explained as she grabbed two mugs, handing one to Molly. "But since it's your first real coffee instead of a mocha or a syrup-pumped-latte, I recommend putting in a bit of sugar no matter what." Nico poured her cup and backed off so Molly could do her thing. 

"Good morning Nico," Leslie called out from across the kitchen where she was seasoning the raw turkey. 

"Morning, Leslie," Nico took a sip from her mug as Molly dumped a large amount of sugar into her cup. "Thanks for the coffee."

"That's good right?" Molly added a splash of milk before finally pouring in the actual coffee. 

"Yeah should be, but you sure you don't want some coffee with your sugar?" Nico teased looking at the significantly lower sugar level in the dish. Molly smiled as she stirred the cup and went out to sit with the others. 

"So, Chase and I'll start to work on the salad, the yams and the potatoes in a bit, and then he'll take care of gravy after, is that alright?" Nico asked. 

"Of course, we aren't eating at noon. The turkey needs to be put in." Leslie waved Nico off with her seasoned hand. 

Nico hit the dining room when Karolina walked towards her, pulling her to the garage, earning looks from the group. 

"Uh, good morning again?" Nico asked, looking at Karolina in her pyjamas. "Everything okay?"

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything," Karolina scolded. 

"Oh, really?" Nico held up the pendant as she quirked a brow. 

"Fine, fine," Karolina sighed as she held up her wrist. "But what does it say?"

"When we saved you and Chase, I saw Jonah's book, some of it was translated, and I figured enough out to only need Xavin to proofread, so," Nico pointed to the inscription on the bracelet that was on the underside of Karolina's wrist. "That means beautiful," Nico turned Karolina's wrist over and pointed at the second, smaller inscription. "That means free, since the last time you had a bracelet on it trapped your powers and kept you under your mom's control, this isn't about ownership, it's a declaration. You're you, you're free, you are beautiful inside and out, and it's in the language of your other half," Nico smiled at Karolina's beaming reaction.

"Nico," Karolina hugged the woman tightly. "I love it. Thank you."

"Well yours was pretty impossible to beat, it's awesome, Karolina," Nico twisted the pendant between her fingers. 

The two exited the garage, both of them a smiling mess, and Chase looked horrified. 

"Please tell me you did not just have a quickie in the Rolls?" 

"Gross!" Alex and Molly yelled. 

"But... did you?" Alex asked, worried. 

"No, of course not, just had to have a quick discussion," Karolina explained as she sat down on the love seat, 

"Karolina traced over the inscription on the bracelet, and Alex's jaw dropped. 

"We agreed not to buy presents!" Alex scolded Nico. 

"For all you know it was an anniversary thing," Nico pointed out. 

"Well we didn't run away on Christmas so yeah I'm pretty sure it's not an anniversary thing," Alex reasoned. 

"Look, I know we promised but I already had it planned out, I wasn't going to ignore it," Nico finished her coffee. "So, deal." Alex didn't think about continuing after Nico gave him a death glare. She turned her attention to Chase.

"You helping in the kitchen or not?" Nico asked. 

"But it's like... eleven." 

"There are veggies to peel, not to mention the fact that we need to prep the apples for Molly," Chase sighed as he stood, taking Gert's mug with him. "Grab some newspaper and some bowls," Nico ordered as she placed her cup on the counter. 

"Leslie had already begun to stuff the turkey as Nico grabbed the food she and Chase needed. 

"Okay," Nico huffed as Chase set his stuff down. The small teen looked back to the bag of potatoes before looking back to Chase, who groaned and left. "Wash your hands after!" Nico prompted as she followed him, stopping at the sink. 

The Wiccan spread out the newspaper and set the three different bowls out. "Okay, salad stuff in here, potatoes, and I guess apples in this one."

"I'll start with the lettuce," he declared, holding up the leafy green head. 

"And I'll cover the apples," Nico handed Chase the grater, and they began to work. 

Leslie passed through the dining room, using a rag to dry her hands and she walked towards Asher. She took the boy from Old Lace cautiously, before she walked behind the loveseat and peered over Karolina's shoulder. 

"Let's see it," the woman requested, and Karolina held it up, smiling brightly as she flashed off the gift her girlfriend got her. "It's gorgeous, sweetie." Leslie praised, glancing up back to Nico. 

Alex heard the motion sensor alarm go off in his room, and he jogged over in hopes it was just a big animal. When he saw the cars rolling in on the security tapes, he got increasingly worried. Then he got a glimpse of who was in the first car, Victor. 

"Shit... guys!" Alex turned off the alarm and rushed out, Nico and Chase wandered out of the dining room at the same time. 

"Our parents are here," it was all he had to say for Nico to activate the staff. 

"Seal!" Nico demanded, and the openings to the Hostel closed over. She sighed and glared at Alex. "Figure something out fast, I'm not doing this again," Nico ran up to the landing between the flights of stairs. It reminded her too much of the strike team for her liking. 

While Old Lace rushed closer to Leslie and Asher to protect them, Karolina, Molly, Chase, Xavin, Alex and Gert all walked into Alex's room so they could watch over the security footage. 

It was Victor, Stacy and Tina who exited the three vehicles. The parents who were also being possessed by Karolina's family. 

"Open up!" Victor demanded. "Before we open up your parents' skulls." On cue, Tina and Stacy each pulled out a handgun and raised it to their heads. Victor followed, waving around his gun before placing it under his chin. 

"You wouldn't," Chase used the audio system on instinct. "You wouldn't kill yourselves." 

"That's the good part," Victor replied, and Chase almost forgot that Jonah was the one in control right now. "We wouldn't kill ourselves, my family members or me, all we would do is move to a different host, just like I did when your little witch friend stabbed me." Jonah chuckled as he spoke in the direction Chase's voice had come from. 

"All that would happen is Tina, Stacy and Victor would die. And I am fine killing them considering they are no longer of any use to me," Jonah explained. 

"We should let him," Alex offered. "It would take care of our parents." 

"Yeah, but yours aren't out there," Chase growled out, ready to smash Alex's head in the table. "We can't let them die, my dad sucks, but I'm still not okay with that." 

"Maybe I should go confront them, see what they want," Xavin offered. 

"We can do that from here, we aren't risking them finding the entrance and attacking Nico's spell," Karolina responded.

"What do you want?" Molly asked into the intercom. 

"We want Leslie and that sweet little baby to come out. He belongs with his family," Jonah declared. 

"Yeah, we're his family, not you," Karolina spat out.

"They aren't your blood, Karolina. We're who you belong with." 

"Yeah well who needs to belong, anyway? Fitting in is boring," Gert countered. "Sorry," she whispered after clicking the off button. 

"Hurry up!" Nico demanded, trying to keep control.

"I would recommend you let us in before your lawn we cover with your parents' blood." Stacy was the one to speak this time.

"Sounds like a good Christmas present to me," Tina agreed. 

"We won't hand them over," Alex explained. 

"If you insist," Jonah turned off the safety, the others followed suit.

"We have to stop them!" Molly ran out of Alex's room, towards the side entrance to the Hostel. 

"Let them go!" Molly ordered as she tried to get outside before she had the chance, Chase and Karolina pulled her back. 

"Oh," Jonah walked over to where Molly's voice had come through, and Alex had to change camera screens to see them. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take him." Victor pocketed his gun, Tina and Stacy did the same as they all began to glow. They all began to shoot light at the door. As soon as they made contact, Nico yelled and fell to her knees. 

"Nico!" Karolina let go of Molly and rushed up to the landing. She crouched down and wrapped her hands around Nico as the Wiccan took in the strain of the spell. "She can't do this forever," Karolina looked down to the group that emerged from Alex's room. 

"Then we go," Leslie declared shakily. "I'll be with him, and if we go peacefully, it'll stop a lot of harm."

"No, they've learned from last time, we'll never find you."

"You stay with us where you're safe," Nico growled out before she yelled into Karolina's shoulder. 

"I'm here, I'm here," Karolina soothed. "But she's right. We can't let them go."

"Then what do we do? We've lost the Hostel, we have to move, they can stop the Rolls, and if we don't do what they want, they'll kill our parents," Gert reminded. 

"Then we need to get them out of our parents," Chase added. 

"But how!? The only time we've seen one of them move, it was when Nico killed the host, it's not like an exorcism will work." Molly threw her hands through her hair.

"That's exactly what we do," Alex muttered. "Nico, do you think you still have a big one in you?"

"Not if th-AGH!" Nico took a shaky breath as she cried into Karolina's shoulder. "Not if they keep this up." 

"Okay, we need you to cast something that will get rid of the aliens but not hurt our parents, like exorcising a demon." Nico nodded in understanding. 

"Chase, Karolina, protect Leslie and Asher, Xavin, Molly, Gert we try to slow our parents down so they can't get to them, or Nico." Alex looked at everyone for a nod. They tucked Leslie and Asher away, and Karolina got Nico to the center of the foyer before getting into position. "'Kay, Nico, let 'em in," Alex ordered, and Nico fell to her hands and knees as she let it go. All the energy that the aliens forced at the entrance hit the wall, shaking the Hostel at the forceful impact. One of the ornaments even fell off the tree.

Nico stood shakily as the three hosts appeared around the corner.

"Haven't you heard that it's rude to keep your guests waiting," Jonah allowed his hand to glow, aiming at Nico. 

The Wiccan spun her staff before slamming it on the ground in front of her. "EXPEL!" She yelled sternly, the sound echoing off the walls. Jonah's eyes widened in terror as he examined his flickering hand, behind him, Tina and Stacy began to gag and cough as if their airways were being cut off. Just in case, Karolina and Chase readied themselves to fight, so did Xavin and Molly. 

"Not again, you little bitch," Jonah growled, a look in his eyes that reminded him too much of his actual father. He raised his hand and tried to blast Nico, only to grab his hand as he yelled. Jonah's breathing became heavier as the man fell to his knees, evidence Nico's spell was working. "No," he growled, curling into himself. His hands hit the floor one by one. Nico started to contort as if she was dry heaving, still keeping the spell active. 

"You've got this Nico!" Molly supported as enthusiastically as she could. 

After minutes of the parents spasming on the ground, trying to fight through it, they ended up on their backs, arching up as they gasped for air. 

The glow of the staff seemed to reflect off Nico's face as some light began to leak out of the eyes and nostrils of the three adults, the aliens being expelled from their hosts. As a weak glow emerged from Jonah's mouth, Nico stood straight and rigid. Her head flew back as she fought off a scream. 

"Nico!" Karolina was about to leave her post and rush to the Wiccan as Nico fell to her knees, the staff's glow fading instantly. 

Nico clung to the staff to keep herself on her knees as the aliens recovered from her spell.

"She lost it," Alex declared. 

"Shit," Chase added, letting the fistigons warm up.

"Stay back, you know what we can do," Alex ordered, Jonah glared at the boy as he grit his teeth. He started to glow as he shot his hand out in Alex's direction. Light wrapped around Alex's midsection and Jonah swiped his hand to his other side in a 180. The boy yelped as he flew in an arch across the room. 

Molly rammed into Jonah, freeing Alex from the light, but it was pointless, Alex hit the stairs, breaking through them at contact.

Tina got to her feet and blasted Molly off of Jonah. The young girl groaned as she hit the back of the couch. Tina advanced, ready to hit the girl again, but Nico limped in her path, staff ready as she panted. "Stay away from her," the weak girl ordered. 

There was a bang from behind Tina, followed by Nico screaming and covering her hip with her hand. Before Stacey could fire the gun again, Chase blasted her with the fistigons before looking to Gert apologetically. 

Karolina rushed from the entrance to Alex's room to Nico's side.

"I'm fine, go make sure they don't get Leslie and Asher," Nico assured, wincing as she stood.

"Nico, you're bleeding," Karolina pointed out the obvious, motioning to the wound on Nico's leg. 

"I have a magic staff. I won't be in a second, now go," Nico ordered through clenched teeth. 

"Be safe," Karolina pleaded before she kissed Nico quickly and ran off. 

Jonah stood, a murderous look in his eyes as he got a glimpse of Leslie. "I want my son!" Jonah yelled, marching towards Alex's room. Chase shot the fistigons, but Jonah held up his hand and threw it aside, making the blast hit the Christmas tree, which caught fire as it fell. 

"Shit," Chase muttered as he looked at the tree. He looked back to Jonah, who was advancing. 

Old Lace jumped out from behind Chase, charging at Jonah. The alien moved to the side as Old Lace's jaws came at him, just as she passed him, he grabbed the far side of her bottom jaw and pulled it towards him as he pushed on her eye at the same time. Old Lace let out a screech, but the sound was cut off by a crack. Jonah let the dead creature fall to the ground, still not taking his glare away from Alex's room. 

"Old Lace!" Gert rushed towards the dinosaur from her hiding spot in the dining room. She only made it a few feet before she passed out from feeling the pain of Old Lace's death. 

The Hostel was a battlezone. The fire from the tree spread to the decorations and the wooden railings, and it was moving quickly. Every time a blast from the aliens or the fistigons missed and hit the wall, the Hostel shook violently, sometimes even pieces of the interior would fall or break. Alex still hadn't emerged from the hole in the staircase, Gert laid unconscious near the dining room and the spreading flames, Nico was fighting a losing battle with Stacy, Xavin and Molly were trying to take down Tina, and Chase and Karolina were desperately trying to slow down Victor.

Molly managed to grab Tina from behind, whipping her into a pillar across the foyer, which fell and broke right in front of the side exit. 

"Please, stop this," Karolina begged. Jonah fought through one of her blasts and sighed, grabbing onto her arm. 

"I'm not losing another child," Jonah punched Karolina in the nose before throwing her unconscious body into Chase. He marched past them and ripped Leslie out of Alex's room. 

"You're coming with me," Jonah spat out roughly, pulling out a button from his pocket. 

"Yes, I am," Leslie agreed. "CATCH!" Asher flew high into the air as Jonah hit the button. Jonah and Leslie seemed to get sucked into each other, disappearing as the space around them was pushed away. 

"I'll find them!" Xavin assured as they ran out the garage door

"Got him!" Molly praised herself as she cradled the sobbing child. She was pushed onto her back as everyone was shoved to the ground. The Hostel began to shake, pieces of the roof falling around the group. 

"We need to leave!" Tina yelled at Stacy, pushing herself off of the ground. The other alien sighed angrily and blasted Nico with light before backing away, pulling out the gun and firing at the teens, trying to avoid getting hit by debris as the Hostel fell apart. 

"Protect!" Nico yelled, aiming the staff at Karolina. 

"Nico, no!" Karolina shouted as a piece of rock fell on and bounced off of the bubble around Karolina.

"Just get out of here, guys, go!" Nico pleaded as Chase ran out of her line of sight. Nico moved out of the path of a falling piece of truss. "Go, Karolina, please," Nico ducked as a bullet soared past her head, Stacy still behind the fallen pillar. Nico looked at Karolina's wide eyes. "I'm right behind you, please," Nico begged, raising the staff to push a falling piece of rock aside. "Karolina, go!" 

"You didn't heal your wound," the blonde muttered in disbelief. 

"I didn't have time, now go so I can cover someone else!" 

A giant boulder crashed into the staircase behind Karolina.

"Alex!" The blonde yelled out in horror. 

"Karolina there's no time, GO!" Nico ordered, trying to move to where one of the fistigons laid. 

"Chase!?" Nico looked around, unable to see him. 

"Nico, come on, you need to get out too," Karolina tried to cross the foyer, just to jump away from a bullet on instinct. 

"Karolina, you're safe, but not for long, go!" Nico's voice was laced with terror, and the blonde sucked in her breath, looking towards Gert. "I'll get her. I'll get them, go," a tear fell down Nico's cheek.

"Please," her voice broke at the plea, and Karolina nodded, she started to walk towards the exit, debris bouncing off the bubble. After a chunk of a pillar crashed into the protective barrier, Nico hunched over in pain.

"Nico!" Karolina screamed. Nico looked up as a chunk of grey closed in on her. Then the world disappeared. 

Nico coughed, closing her eyes tighter as the ringing in her ears faded. "Karolina?" She groaned out, coughing again. "Shit... Karolina!?" Nico turned her head before attempting to open her eyes, just to be met with dirt falling from the ceiling. The Wiccan coughed again, spitting out what fell into her mouth.

"Karolina?" She groaned weakly again, slowly opening her eyes, she realized there was a bit of light peaking in from the parts of the mountain and the hostel that had held out. Nico raised her hand to her forehead as she recalled what happened. When she pulled her hand away, she saw the red liquid coating her fingers. The Wiccan let her hand fall as she tried to breathe without causing herself too much pain. "Karolina!" Nico yelled out to the best of her ability, but it came out as more of a hoarse croak. 

Nico thought things through; there was no response which meant the others could be hurt or unconscious, or they had left her behind. She had to get up and look around, she knew that much. After some mental preparation, Nico supported herself on her elbows and tried to push herself up. "SHIT!" Nico fell back down, looking at a large piece of debris that was crushing her leg, she was in no shape to take it off herself, so she raised her hand out to call the staff. 

"Come on," Nico muttered, lifting her head as much as she could after the staff didn't appear. "Come on, come on," Nico could barely think of anything other than the crushing pain in her leg, and she couldn't just lay there. "C'mon," Nico begged through gritted teeth, hand out. She heard something shift before the staff came flying to her. She activated it and pointed towards the thing on her leg. "Move," Nico rasped out, and the rock rolled to the side, and she yelled in utter agony as the pressure lifted. Her vision doubled as she pulled herself back to rest against a fallen pillar. 

Each deep breath she took killed her, and she was positive that every one of her ribs had been broken. If she could get herself together, she could figure out how bad the damages were, and she could try to find the others. Nico tried looking for Karolina, abut her inability to focus made it pointless. She closed her eyes tightly, furrowing her brow as she tried to concentrate, focus on what she had to do instead of the pain in her leg. 

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked away the blurriness. Once her vision focused as much as it could with the pounding in her head, Nico looked around the room. The Hostel was in ruin; walls barely remained intact, the ceiling had fallen and upstairs had caved in on itself. Bits of wood and rock and metal covered the Hostel, through most of the mansion you'd have to walk on top of the debris with how high it was piled up. Ash and dust fluttered around the room like snow had the night before. Her eyes landed on a head of purple hair near where the dining room used to be. 

"Gert," Nico tried to stand, but couldn't find enough strength on her own. The Wiccan grit her teeth and jammed the staff into the ground, using her upper body strength and her working leg to lift herself from the floor. 

"Gert," Nico tried to speak a little louder but found herself having trouble speaking without puking. The Wiccan realized she could feel the injury, but not the rest of her leg, so she allowed the limb to drag along the ground, using the staff to walk. Teeth still clenched, she climbed through the rubble and made her way to the spunky girl. 

She slipped a couple of times but got close enough to see her. "Oh my god," Nico covered her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from vomiting. Gert's mouth hung open, and her eyes were blank. A large and bloodied rock explained the girl's bashed in head. Gert was dead, long before Nico even woke up. Nico had to stop herself from screaming as she sobbed, each shaky breath ripping her chest apart. 

Nico looked around frantically for help, for one of the others, but when directing her gaze back to Gert saw him.

"Chase," Nico choked out, using the staff to try to get to him while she sobbed. She stuck the staff onto a rock and hopped, but the Staff slipped and landed facedown in the debris. Nico let out a choked sob as pain and heartbreak mixed into one. She cried while the side of her face was still smooshed into a metal beam. "Please..." 

She pushed herself up with her arms, shakily lifting her head to see Chase a little more clearly. His body was face down in the rubble, a large piece of debris covered his back, his head was turned to the side with bone sticking out through his neck, his arm extended in Gert's direction. He had been trying to get to Gert, who had probably already been dead. 

Now Nico puked, coffee and veggies and bile, everything until her stomach was empty. 

The Wiccan let out an agonized yell as she slammed her fist on a piece of drywall repeatedly. She hit the drywall until it broke, she continued to yell and hit whatever was there until her hand was covered in blood and her knuckles split, until she could feel nothing at all. 

Tears still fresh on her face, and terrified of what she might find, Nico swiftly grabbed the staff and pulled herself to stand. 

"Karolina," Nico choked out desperately. "Karolina!" Nico continued to call out, every utterance of the blonde's name was laced with desperation. While climbing through the debris, Nico caught a glance of the remains of the fallen Christmas tree. Another reminder that the happiest time of the year had turned into the worst. 

"Karolina?" Nico's eyes were blurry from the tears, but she swore she saw yellow among all the grey and blue. 

"Karolina?" Nico used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes as she tried to clear her vision. "Karolina," Nico begged as she confirmed that was a yellow spot. Nico used the staff to lunge herself over as quickly as possible. Her footing slipped, and she didn't even care, she clawed her way over desperately. 

"Karolina, Karolina," Nico pleaded as she got close enough to start digging through the debris. She moved a piece of wood and revealed blonde hair. She dug faster, she even saw Karolina's braid. 

"Karolina," Nico begged until she dug enough to pull Karolina free and roll her onto her back. "Karolina," Nico's lip quivered as she saw the girl's eyes barely hang open. "Karolina, please," Nico curled her lips in, refusing to accept that Karolina was anything other than covered in a little dirt. "Karolina?" Nico whimpered pleadingly. The Wiccan saw the bullet wound, it was impossible to miss, but Karolina was fine, she was fine. 

"Wake up," Nico begged, her voice hoarse as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Karolina, please," Nico pleaded as she shook Karolina, hand holding up the blonde's head. "I can't lose you too, Karolina, please..." Nico took a shaky breath, tears pouring over. "Please," Nico asked again, voice barely a whisper.

Nico raised her hand, and the staff flew into her grasp. "WAKE UP!" Nico screeched desperately, the last of her willpower being exhausted with that plea. Karolina didn't budge. 

"No..." Nico whimpered, the staff falling from her grasp. "No, no no no no no no, nononononononononono, no... no," Nico denied as she tried to pump Karolina's heart for her. After she physically couldn't pump her arms anymore, Nico pulled her shaky hands away and realized that she had gotten some of Karolina's blood on her. She shook as it hit her.

"Please don't be gone, please, Karolina don't leave me," Nico choked out. "Karolina, Karolina please," Nico sobbed out, head falling into the blonde's chest. Her sobs mixed with screams, and her screams mixed with sobs as she shook over Karolina's body. Nico screamed and cried until her body couldn't take any more of it. She had lost the person she loved most, the person she would die for, the person she tried to die for. 

Everyone she loved died or got hurt, so it would be best if she died too, if she bled out right there next to Karolina. It was safe to assume everyone else was dead too, everyone except for Xavin and Leslie, and they didn't need her, they'd be fine. She should have died first, it should have been Nico, she was the one who deserved it. 

"I'm sorry," Nico apologized continuously. And she didn't think she could say it enough. She was sorry, sorry that she was alive, and Karolina wasn't, sorry Karolina died because of her, sorry Karolina would never have her chance to be free from everything their parents had caused, sorry she couldn't keep Karolina alive, sorry Karolina couldn't live through their first Christmas together, sorry that Karolina ever got close to her. Nico apologized like if she did it enough, Karolina would smile and say it wasn't her fault.

"Come back to me, Karolina, please, come back," Nico begged, tugging at the blonde's shirt desperately, only shaking Karolina's limp body. Nico's head fell into the crook of Karolina's neck, and the Wiccan took a broken breath as she let the reality sink in. 

Nico moved Karolina's arm and slid her own body down so she could lay next to Karolina with the blonde's arm supporting her head. Nico wrapped her arms around Karolina's midsection as she moved in closer to the cold woman. Nico had to clench her eyes shut, remembering that Karolina had been a space heater not that long ago. 

"I can't do this without you," Nico sobbed out heartbrokenly. "I can't-" Nico couldn't catch her breath long enough to continue. 

Nico had been laying there for hours, waiting to die. The sky was a dark blue now, the sun almost entirely set. Karolina was turning grey, and Nico was hoping she could find it in her heart to remember Karolina as she was, her smile, her eyes, her voice... anything about her other than the corpse Nico was laying next to now. 

Exhausted but unable to find peace, Nico laid in the quiet, still reeling over Karolina's death. If she had enough strength, Nico would use the staff and get it over with. 

She was thinking about a spell that might work when she heard a muffled sound. Nico turned and looked around through the dark. She heard it again, only louder. Nico raised her hand, and the staff flew to her and began to glow, Nico held it in the direction of the noise. 

Debris covered the fireplace opening, but it was still perfectly intact. The Wiccan let the staff extend fully, and she stood, limping over to the fireplace. "Hello?" Her voice was weak, but it was all she had. The sound was louder again, longer too. "One-one second," Nico replied quickly, aiming the staff towards the debris. 

"Clear," Nico demanded, and the rubble flew to all sides. The large fireplace mantle fell, and Nico recognized the surprised yelp from anywhere. 

"Molly?" Nico took a sharp breath as she rushed over to throw the mantle aside. "Molly," Nico repeated, pulling the fifteen-year-old away from the small crevice. 

"Nico?" Molly asked, tired from keeping the debris back all that time. "Nico!" Molly cried as she clung onto the older girl for dear life. 

"You're alive," Nico rasped out as her breathing sped up. "You're okay, you're alive, oh god, you're alive," Nico cried as she held Molly tightly. Nico tried to stop herself from hyperventilating as she held the young Latina close. Nico pushed Molly away and used the light of the staff to examine her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Nico asked. 

"I'm okay. When Leslie disappeared, I caught Asher and hid here." Molly motioned towards the fireplace, and the baby was sleeping in the back of it, and Nico's breath hitched in the back of her throat. She shakily reached out for the baby and picked him up with weak arms. She broke down crying as she pulled him close. He would never get to know Karolina.

Nico was so relieved that they had made it, but now she had to care for two kids on her own. She had no clue what she was going to do, and she had-

She had no idea how to tell Molly.

She was going to have to tell Molly; she couldn't just let the young girl see them like that, especially not Gert. 

"Nico your leg!" Molly said as the dim light from the staff lit up the gouged out chunk of her leg. 

"I know, it's okay, I'm okay," Nico assured. "Let's just, let's get you out of here, okay?" Nico asked pleadingly. 

"I'll carry you," Molly declared, and Nico shook her head weakly. 

"No, no, you're probably already exhausted, don't waste your energy on me-"

"At least let me help you," The eager girl demanded, and Nico couldn't argue any further. Molly took the baby with one hand and held Nico's arm around her shoulder in place with the other one as Nico used the staff to light up a path. While leaving, Nico looked at what remained of the stairs; there was no way Alex had made it out of that mess.

Molly dragged Nico next to a large rock and set her down before gently putting the baby in a bed of grass. 

"So where are the others?" Molly asked, looking around. "They wouldn't have left us alone in there," Molly declared as she looked around. "They might still be in there," the Latina pointed out, and Nico closed her eyes sadly. 

"What is it?" Molly asked, looking at Nico, worry evident on her face.

"They are still inside," Nico admitted lowly.

"Then we have to help them!" Molly moved to run back. 

"Molly, Molly, wait!" Nico yelled before the girl took off. "You don't want to go back in there, I promise you," Nico warned, voice shaky. 

"I don't care that it's dangerous, I'm going back for them-"

"It's pointless," Nico cut off the younger girl. "They're gone," Nico muttered out sadly, standing to face Molly with assistance from the staff. 

"After Jonah took Leslie, the parents opened fire, I tried to save the others, but I got hit on the head by a rock... when I woke up it was already too late, I couldn't save them. Before I heard you, I was just waiting to go too."

"Alex?" Molly asked, just to be sure. Nico replied by looking down. "Chase? Karolina?" Nico's breath hitched in response to that. 

"...Gert?" 

"I'm so sorry, Molly," Nico finally spoke out, fresh tears running down her cheeks. 

"No, no, you're lying," Molly ran towards the entrance. 

"Seal!" Nico commanded, and the entrance moulded into rock as the Hostel was sealed off. The Wiccan lowered her staff once the spell was complete.

"No! NO! How could you!" Molly screamed as she ran over and pushed Nico over. "Take it back, take the spell back!" Molly shrieked. 

"I can't let you see it. I won't." Nico stood her ground as she tried to fight through the pain in her leg, she should have bled out by now, but she hadn't.

"I don't believe you!" Molly screamed, towering over Nico as her eyes glowed, but the tears in Molly's eyes betrayed her words.

"I wish it had been me, I do, but it's not, and I'm so sorry,"

"You hurt everyone you touch!" Molly yelled as her eyes glowed. "Everyone! You're a monster! You're cursed! You don't even want to be alive! How are you supposed to take care of us when you don't even want to live!" Molly screamed at Nico. While she was using Nico to take out her anger, she honestly blamed herself, was angry at herself. 

Molly plucked up a rock the size of a bowling ball and raised it over her head. "I wish anyone else, but you were alive!" Molly threw the rock, and it soared a few inches over Nico's head. 

The glow in Molly's eyes faded, and the Latina raised her hand over her mouth. 

"Nico, Nico I didn't mean that." Molly whimpered. The Latina scrambled next to Nico desperately, hugging her pleadingly. "Don't leave me too," Molly wept. 

"I'm so sorry, Molly, I'm so sorry," Nico held Molly as the Latina cried. "I'm so sorry." 

Nico held Molly until the Latina moved to lay down, she continued to cry briefly, but she was exhausted, and it finally hit her.

After Molly was out, Nico looked at her injured leg and pointed the staff at it. "Fix," She pleaded. Nico watched as the night sky seemed to surround her leg until she couldn't see it. When it dissipated, her leg was fixed, but it was also made of black stone. She had full mobility and feeling, but it wasn't her leg, not anymore. 

"Perfect, something else to add to the list," Nico choked back. 

It was long past nightfall, and Nico was staring up at the stars numbly when she saw it. 

Asher had started to glow, followed by him starting to cry.

"Hey, hey," Nico slid out from where she had been resting, sliding over and taking Asher in her arms. 

He continued to cry despite not having a dirty diaper, and he may have been hungry, but she couldn't help him with that right now. 

"I know, I'm sorry," she continued to rock him gently as he continued to glow brightly, crying louder. 

"I miss them too, I miss them too," Nico sniffled weakly. 

"But I'm going to take great care of you, make sure you know all about your sister, your other family members too, I promise you," Nico took a shaky breath. "And we'll get you something to eat as early as we can," Nico assured. 

"We're going to find your mom too, and she'll do a hell of a lot better than I ever will, but we'll figure it out for now," Nico promised as Asher continued to wail.

Nico choked back a scream as she looked up to the starry sky, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her hand around the symbol around her neck. "How the fuck am I supposed to do this?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fault; it's the lady's who put a want a outside her house on Aug 1st.  
Her name is Christine.  
I am going to pop her stupid Santa.


End file.
